Mobile device users are increasingly relying on functionality provided in native applications instead of their web application counterparts. For example, rather than login to a website to obtain information via a web browser of the mobile device, a user can quickly access a native application on the mobile device. This saves the user from having to launch the web browser, enter a URL, access the web application, enter the login information, wait for the webpage to load, and then obtain the information. Furthermore, many native applications can provide functionalities that their counterpart web applications cannot.